Agriculture is increasingly becoming a more technologically complex industry. One example of this complexity relates to the use of agricultural data such as agricultural field operation of data. Typically, such data includes geoposition data such as Global Positioning System (GPS) time-stamped data associated with a field operation,
measurement, or other item of data. Such data may be used by a number of different parties in a number of different ways.
For example, an agricultural producer may collect such data using their equipment. Different producers may use different types of equipment with different data formats. The agricultural producer may share the collected data with others such as a seed company, a chemical company, or other agricultural input supplier. In addition, the agricultural
producer may share the collected data with farm managers, crop consultants, landlords, agronomists, governmental bodies or others.
Despite widespread collection of agricultural data and the recognition of its usefulness to numerous parties, there are significant problems, which prevent or present obstacles to its distribution and use.
Among these is that data may be collected in a number of different formats. Also, various applications that may support the use of agricultural data may require a particular format. Thus, in order for collected data to be used, it must be converted into another format. If the agricultural producer provides the data to another, the agricultural producer may need to convert the collected data into a particular format.
What is needed is a method and system for agricultural data management which is automatic and convenient.